


All Things Felt

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot. Pool game sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Felt

## All Things Felt

by Annie

[]()

* * *

All Things Felt 

By Annie 

Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Plot? What's a plot? Total PWP On the pool table. Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I even wished upon a star, and still got zip. Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

The slick slide of the polished wood felt good between Lex's fingers as he broke, the sound of urgently scattering balls loud in the usual evening quiet that descended on the mansion after dinner. After the paperwork was done, the conference calls were over and the staff had retired to their own homes or rooms. One ball dropped into a corner pocket. 

"Good break," Clark remarked, edging a bit closer as Lex's eyes moved sideways to track the boy's slow movement around the table. Lex knew without looking that he was studying the lie of the balls, gauging how many of them Lex might sink before Clark himself got a chance to shoot. Lex smirked inwardly. He wasn't much caring about the pool game. The sooner he missed a shot, the sooner he would be treated to the sight of Clark bending over the pool table to take his turn. And that was the whole point of this, wasn't it? 

Lex sank three balls, keeping one eye on Clark the whole time. He missed the next one deliberately, muttering under his breath and then reaching to the small table in the corner for a drink. Clark brushed by him, looking for a good shot, and Lex wasn't sure if it was the brandy or the hard body close to his that flamed through his insides. Clark had worn an older, comfortable shirt today, and it was just the right amount of too small. Not noticeably, not unless you were Lex, and you were watching for the perfect play of muscles underneath it, the stretch of his arm and the line of his back as he leaned over to shoot, and Lex closed his eyes briefly against the want to feel the muscles under him, the want to drape himself over Clark right then and there, and pull the heat into himself. 

Clark sank five balls, and it took just that exact length of time for Lex to have done enough watching to cultivate a really impressive erection. He always watched, but somehow today was more intense. He had the impression Clark knew he was watching, felt it; seeing the strong fingers manipulating the pool stick in the most erotic play of motion Lex had ever witnessed, imagining how they'd feel manipulating him. Full lips, soft, belying the concentration in Clark's wonderful eyes, and Lex wanted to kiss them, look into those eyes at the same time. Wished he had x-ray vision or something, so he could look past the denim and see what was probably perfect skin and muscles, eyes trying to caress through the material. Lex's heart was pounding, and he took another drink. 

Since his gaze was spending a good deal of time at table level, lining up shots, there was no way Clark could mistake the state Lex was in at the moment. The first time his eyes scanned past Lex, standing across the table from him, Clark saw and didn't register. It was only in hindsight, after he made the shot, that the image came to him jarringly, and he gave himself points for not standing up in surprise and bolting from the room. He deliberately chose another good vantage point for his next shot, and took his good old time lining it up, frowning as if in concentration, surreptitiously checking out Lex's crotch. Not only did Lex have an unmistakable erection, but his heart was pounding so hard Clark barely had to use his superhearing to know it. Clark felt his own heart skip a beat, felt a flush of unmistakable heat warm his skin. 

Okay then. Leave or stay? Run or play? 

Clark unexpectedly realized that his cock was deciding to play. Tired of always listening to the good advice he heard in the head on his shoulders, Clark thought daringly that maybe he should listen to the other one for once. 

Clark sank the fifth ball and rested against the pool table, elbows propped on the edge. 

"Are you sure you want to play, Lex?" Clark asked innocently. 

Lex was startled from deep thought. "What?" 

"Are you sure you want to play pool tonight? You seem a bit, distracted. Or something." 

Lex picked up the glass for another quick gulp of courage, otherwise he'd be fleeing the room himself. "I'm fine, Clark." He nodded toward the table. "You're still up," he said, wincing inwardly at his own choice of words, almost, but not quite, failing to notice the split-second half smile on Clark's face. 

"So I am," Clark agreed, coming around the table, closer to Lex. "I'm kind of thirsty, though. Can I taste that?" He motioned the pool stick in the direction of the glass Lex was holding. 

Lex held the fine crystal out to Clark at arm's length, almost in an effort to keep him from getting any closer. "Of course. You can have one of your own, if you promise not to tell your father." 

Clark stopped about a foot away from Lex, dropping his stick casually onto the table without looking away from Lex's face, Lex's eyes. "I don't want my own. I want yours." Clark told him, steady gaze pinning Lex where he stood, and Clark reached out and took the glass from him, slowly, fingers painting heat along Lex's own as he did. 

Lex's heart notched up another few beats a minute as he watched Clark turn the glass around to rest his lips on the spot where Lex's mouth had just been. He tipped the glass, mouth lingering there, tiniest brush of amber touching those lips. Clark took the glass away from his mouth and looked at it consideringly, listening to the thundering in Lex's chest with a certain fascination, hearing the tiny catch in Lex's breathing that Clark thought Lex probably hadn't heard himself. He set the glass down on the edge of the pool table, eyes meeting Lex's again, and Lex was captured, prisoner in his own house because he couldn't have moved if he tried. And he didn't want to try. 

"Can't really taste it that way," Clark remarked. "I want to know what it tastes like to you, what it tastes like when you drink it," he explained softly, and Lex was silently moaning before Clark's mouth even touched his, before the warm tongue moved across his lips and the stick fell to the floor as Lex's hands moved up to bury themselves in Clark's hair. 

Lex was really trying to be rational, but his brain had already shorted out, and by the time he felt the warm slide of Clark's tongue making its' way inside, he was almost gone. Clark had leaned into him, bodies touching in exactly all the right places, and Lex had the mostly irrational thought that Clark really hadn't given a damn what the brandy tasted like. 

Lex forced himself to pull away, but Clark resisted the action, holding onto him, so all that succeeded in doing was to pull his lips away from Clark's, and thrust his hips even closer, which did nothing whatsoever to help his brain function. 

Lex gripped Clark's arms and tried not to get lost in the hunger he recognized in the hazel gaze confronting him. 

"I don't.....we can't," Lex tried to verbalize all the reasons this was such a bad idea, but couldn't put the words together coherently, even in his own head. 

Little half-smile from Clark then, as he disengaged one of his arms from around Lex and reached down between them to press firmly against Lex's cock. Leaned in to brush his lips across Lex's again, whispering almost urgently. "You do. We are. I want to feel you, Lex. Want to touch you. Show me how you want me." 

Well, Lex's brain thought, that's going to be just about it now, and the brain surrendered to the feelings and Lex suddenly found himself turning Clark, pushing him up against the wall, kissing him desperately. Lex's hips moved and Clark's moved right along in rhythm. Lex pulled Clark's shirt up and yanked it over his head, flinging it away carelessly, and moving right back in to kiss him again. Clark had his own hands roaming all over Lex's chest and back, and Lex's shirt was gone, although Lex somehow didn't remember taking it off. Clark's breathing was ragged and needy, the movement of his hips becoming more and more erratic. Lex slid his hands down across Clark's stomach and placed them on his sides, tightening his grip there and pulling his body away from Clark's fractionally. 

"Clark, stop," Lex demanded. 

Clark threw his head back in frustration, misunderstanding. 

"Lex, god, I can't, you can't....." 

Lex was having a little trouble breathing himself, and knew just how Clark felt. "Just for a minute, Clark. Trust me." 

Clark moaned, hands fumbling on Lex's shoulders, forcing himself to stop moving, but he was on the verge of coming and if Lex didn't do something soon, Clark would have to do something himself. 

Lex pushed against Clark's chest, one hand splayed across the smooth golden skin, the firm muscle, holding him pinned to the wall, feeling no resistance, marveling at the trust there, that very notion almost making him stop everything and send the boy home. But Lex was so far gone himself he knew he wouldn't, and he wanted this, more than anything, more than worrying about the consequences, and if he sent Clark away now, this would never happen again. 

One hand still on Clark's chest, the other teasing lightly across the expanse of flesh at the top of his jeans, Lex leaned up and against him to whisper near Clark's ear, heat on his cheek, making Clark moan again and turn his head, seeking Lex, wanting Lex's lips on him anywhere, just on him. "You want to know, about how I want you. About how long I've wanted you. You don't have any idea, can't even imagine the things I want to do with you. To you." 

Soft brush of Lex's tongue on Clark's ear, then a hot trail down along his jawbone to his throat, and Clark was all but whimpering, unimaginable heat inside him, thrust forward again at the sound of Lex opening his jeans. Answering moan from Lex as his mouth tracked its' hungry way down across Clark's chest, pausing just long enough for one sharp bite to each nipple, and Clark's hands slammed back against the wall, made tiny cracks in the paneling, and he was afraid of losing control and hurting Lex. Lex, who would show him, Lex, who wanted him. Lex, who still had one hand across Clark's chest, feeling the pounding of Clark's heart under his fingers, thought he heard Clark moan something that might have been Lex's name as he bared Clark's erection and leaned down a bit closer, blowing lightly on the head, following that with a graze of his tongue from bottom to top, a swirl around, and that was definitely his name he heard wrenched from Clark. He actually heard him stop breathing then as he took Clark in his mouth, slow on the way down, sucking on the way back up and Clark was trembling all over, ready to come and fighting it. Lex pulled off the thick cock reluctantly, hand coming off Clark's chest to begin a slow up and down on Clark's cock as his other hand reached under to massage his balls, forcing Clark to start breathing again without any kind of rhythm at all. 

"How much do you want it?" Lex asked, looking up at Clark's face, at the naked need there. "If I suck you off, can you do it again?" 

"Lex, please," Clark moaned, voice roughened from the harsh breathing. Lex's cock jumped at the sound and he bit back a groan of his own. "As much as you want. I can...as much as you, god, Lex, don't stop, whatever you want." 

"I want you to come now, I want to taste you and then I want you to get hard again for me." 

Wordless reply coming from somewhere inside Clark and Lex bent down and took Clark in his mouth again, sure, demanding movements, and Clark was already too far gone to last through it, had never felt anything like it and pumped into Lex with a choked cry, not daring to touch Lex until he was starting to come down, was afraid he'd shatter Lex if he did. 

He finally allowed himself to reach down and ran his hands across Lex's head, down to his shoulders, gripping firmly and pulling. Lex followed the urgent movement and made his way back up Clark, taking his time, little bites and licks all the way up abdomen and chest, swirl of his tongue around Clark's nipples and then up his throat to plunder Clark's mouth again. Moaning into Clark, because Lex wouldn't be able to wait much longer, thrust his aching cock against Clark's, the heat and friction making Clark gasp. He was too sensitive and it was painful and thrilling at the same time. He reached down for Lex's cock, a pleading note in his voice as he spoke against Lex's lips. 

"Lex, let me feel you, I need to feel you." He didn't wait for permission, just pulled Lex's pants open, pushing them down his legs and following them until his face was right there and Lex was running his hands through Clark's hair frantically, hips beginning to thrust toward Clark uncontrollably. Clark let go of Lex's pants and put his hand around the cock in front of him almost fearfully, heart pounding and breathing going ragged again. He leaned in and brushed the head tentatively with his tongue and Lex almost fell on the floor, knees buckling, painful moan torn from his throat. Clark grabbed Lex's legs and held him there, desire coursing through him at Lex's reaction. He wanted to make Lex moan and writhe, make Lex forget everything except Clark. 

Clark pulled Lex's legs out of his pants and left them there on the floor, standing again. 

Lex reached out and grabbed his face with both hands, pulling him in to crush their mouths together, hands roaming all over Clark again, all the while moaning into Clark's mouth, words, not-words, "please, Clark, want you, touch me, can't wait." 

Clark pulled away from Lex long enough to push his own jeans down and step out of them, then leaned to reach behind Lex, grabbing his discarded pool stick and using it to clear the balls from the table with one strong swipe, scattering them around the room recklessly. Swept Lex up quickly in his arms and laid him carefully on the table, cool felt on Lex's back, exposed and vulnerable lying there as Clark studied him from head to toe, hands ghosting over his flesh, giving him chills and making his cock jerk achingly. Flat palm, warm fingers tumbling across his skin, up his legs and across his hips, fleeting brush of warmth on his cock, and then leaving, heading back upward, stomach and chest, flat rub of nipples and then to his shoulders, down his arms to his hands, and Lex was moaning softly, continuously now. He couldn't bring himself to beg, not out loud, but his body was doing an adequate job of pleading on its' own, hips coming up off the table to try to meet any part of Clark he could reach. Clark was leaning over him, and Lex looked down to see Clark was getting hard again, as Lex had expected he would, and Lex reached to touch the reviving cock, but Clark grabbed his arm. 

"No. Now you wait." Clark insisted, grabbing both of Lex's arms and putting them together above his head on the table, holding both wrists in one big hand easily, stretching the other arm down to grasp Lex's cock and Lex almost broke his back with the strong thrust of his hips to fuck Clark's hand. "Don't move," Clark told him, leaning down to bite carefully on Lex's neck, shoulder, collarbone, nipple. He released Lex's cock and now Lex was writhing for him and he really would be begging any second now. 

Clark let go of Lex's wrists abruptly, using his hands to hold Lex's hips against the table now as he bent to Lex's cock and marked Lex shamelessly with a long, hot swipe of his tongue from bottom to top, imitating what Lex had done to him a few minutes ago, swirl of tongue around the head and Lex was trying to raise his hips, Lex's hands in Clark's hair suddenly, gripping tightly, trying to make Clark go down further on his cock and now there was begging, someone was pleading and Lex thought it might have been himself. 

"Clark, please, come on, do something, anything, need to feel you, need you..." 

"Shhh," Clark breathed, right onto the head of Lex's cock, and Lex strained against Clark's hands on his hips once more, uselessly. Clark climbed up onto the table then, moving above Lex, pinning Lex's legs between his strong thighs, his cock fully recovered now, brushing against Lex's legs as Clark bent down and took Lex into his mouth, light suction, not too much, he wanted to watch Lex come, and knew there wasn't much time left before Lex would be doing it with or without Clark's help, if the shuddering body under him was any indication. 

Clark sat up and moved in a bit closer, until their cocks were almost touching, catching Lex's eyes and wrapping eager fingers around Lex's shaft, reveling in the silken steel feel of it, at the look in Lex's eyes as he started a steady up and down rhythm. Lex's hands moved down to caress the tops of Clark's thighs lightly. "So good, god, Clark, that's so fucking good," and Lex was interrupted by his own gasp as Clark tightened his hold. 

"I want to suck you, Lex," Clark said boldly, making Lex's breathing even more ragged then it already was, making Lex's hands move from Clark's thighs up to his hips, to pull him firmly, put them together groin to groin and Clark moaned, eyes closing briefly, hips trying to thrust against Lex, the hands on his hips urging him silently. 

Clark opened his eyes and looked at Lex again. "Not going to suck you yet. Later. I want to watch you come, Lex. Are you ready?" 

Lex was so ready he was inarticulate, hips pushing up into the moving, sheathing heat on his cock, fingers digging into Clark's hips so hard his hands were turning white. 

"Yourself," he gasped. "Do yourself. Want to watch, too." Lex managed to say breathlessly, and his brain went into total lapse as Clark moaned loudly and grabbed his own cock with his other hand, keeping the pace steady and even on both of them, up for up, down for down, increasing the tempo the slightest bit with every downstroke. 

Lex was coming any second, he felt it, and the sight of Clark, both hands full of cock, one of them Lex's, was like nothing Lex had ever seen, impossibly beautiful sight, Clark's eyes burning into his, breath coming faster and faster to match the rhythm of his hands, the sight blasted right through him, joined the feeling of Clark's demanding hand, and was pushing him over the edge quickly. 

Clark closed his eyes briefly against the intensity rushing along his body, but forced them back open, looked into Lex's eyes, saw them starting to glaze over as his orgasm took him, felt the fingers still digging into his hips. Lex froze, hips arched up to meet Clark, cock pumping so hard he thought he was dying. Clark felt the first touch of warm wet on his hand and came himself, hands still working, semen mingling with Lex's as their movements brought them even closer together. 

Lex was gasping erratically, his hands leaving Clark's hips to fall to his sides numbly. Clark leaned down against Lex, breathing harshly for several long minutes, then leaning over to retrieve Lex's shirt from the floor by the pool table. He cleaned his hands and Lex's stomach, making Lex's muscles jump, and smiled at the groggy look on his face. 

"Hope you're not too attached to this shirt, Lex." 

"I'm putting it in the secret safe as soon as I get up." Lex mumbled. Clark laughed and kissed Lex's jaw, laying his head on his arm, leaning up against Lex sleepily. 

"Think we ruined the table?" Clark asked. 

"Shhh," Lex cautioned him. "I'm sleeping and I don't give a fuck about the table." 

Clark sighed and rested there, body touching Lex's lightly, breathing coming close to something approaching normal. 

After a little while had passed, Clark thought Lex was really asleep, and began to run his fingers down Lex's arm softly, enjoying the feel of the soft skin, the hard muscle waiting beneath. Fingers across Lex's collarbone and down his chest to his waist. Lex inhaled a bit sharply and grabbed Clark's hand without even opening his eyes, stopping his downward progress. 

"Out to kill me?" Lex asked quietly. "I'm not quite as young as you are." 

Clark kissed Lex's temple lightly. "Rack 'em up again?" he asked hopefully. 

Lex laughed and grabbed Clark, rolling him over so Clark's body covered his own, reaching to kiss him. "In a minute, okay?" 

Clark laughed and kissed Lex back, wanting to make the most of the minutes. 


End file.
